It's Worth Another Shot, Isn't It?
by BeccaTheElf
Summary: Ryou caught Bakura cheating on him with Marik. Now, 10 years later, it's up to Ryou's adopted daughter to get them back together. What could go wrong....? Tendershipping.
1. In the beginning

**_Holli: Um.. This was the first Fanfic I ever wrote, I was 12 at the time, so please be nice and review._**

Becca: Yes! And tell her how crap this fic is. Even if she does use me as a character in it.

_**Holli: It's not THAT bad..... I hope.....**_

* * *

Ryou's POV

Bakura is gonna be so surprised to find out that I got the afternoon off work. Thank goodness that I have a nice boss who actually appreciates that you should spend Valentines Day with your loved ones.

About two months after Bakura had got his own body, we had confessed our feelings for each other (Of course, I had told him first, he was much too proud), and since then, we had had a very steady relationship. I loved him very much. Over the past two years we had shared so many special moments. We had moved into a new apartment on the 7th floor of this fancy building on the outskirts of Domino city. I had made Bakura promise that he wouldn't steal anything from the other tenants and he had grudgingly agreed.

The only downside about living here, was that the elevator was temporarily out of order, so I had to climb these 7 flights of stairs, with the flowers I had bought, after a long walk too actually get here, from work.

_I knew it was worth it though_, I thought to myself as I fumbled with the key in the lock, nearly dropping the flowers as I stepped through the door.

"Oooooh…….mmmmmm, that feels so _fucking _good, Marik." I heard Bakura say. _What's Marik doing here? _I thought to myself. _And what does Bakura mean?_

I quietly crept through the kitchen and into the sitting room, trying to surprise Bakura. But what I saw made me gasp quietly and my eyes swim with tears.

There, on the sofa, amongst all the mess that they had made, were Bakura and _Marik. _But that wasn't the worst part. No, they had to be _shagging _each other didn't they.

_How could Bakura do this to me? And on Valentines Day, for fucks sake. __And I NEVER swear. _I thought, from my hiding place around the corner. I leant against the wall and slid down it, dropping the flowers on the floor. I silently crept out the flat, tears spilling down my cheeks, and vowed to never see Bakura again. And I knew, for that to be possible, that I had to go away. Far, far away.

_**

* * *

**_

Becca: Poor Ryou :( *Gives Ryou a hug*

_Ryou: *Awkwardly hugs back*_

_Becca: I can't believe you did this too my fave character :(_

_**Holli: It gets better, I promise. What did you think? Please review. (BTW, is it obvious that I wrote it when I was 12?) **  
_


	2. 10 years later

Becca: OMG! You actually got reviews for this?

_**Holli: Yes. I did. This encouraged me to upload the next chapter. **_

_**

* * *

10 years later…..**_

* * *

Akemi's POV

"Ry! Have you seen my coursework anywhere?" I shouted, running down the stairs as I searched franticly for my coursework. "My paper is due in today!" I searched harder and harder, agitated by my 'Dad's' lack of response. I took one last look under the coffee table, then walked into the kitchen.

"Ry?" I asked my adoptive father as he sat at the kitchen table, his eyes vacant. "Are you in there?" Still no response. I sighed. Time to change my tactics.

"I'm pregnant." I said, gently. No response.

"FIRE!" I screeched. Nothing.

"Zombie killer rapist from hell!" I shook him, worried about his lack of response. My missing coursework didn't help my mood. Suddenly he froze, and stared up at me.

"What did you say?" He asked his voice soft, as usual, but slightly strained.

"Um, Zombie killer rapist. From hell." I muttered, slightly embarrassed. I may have lived with him for nine years, but I was still embarrassed sometimes about my random outbursts.

"Ry!" I said, quickly changing the subject. "It happened again! You've got to stop scaring me like this!" He had been 'Drifting Off' (as I liked too call it) for the past month now, and it was happening more and more often.

"I'm fine." He said, trying to brush it off yet again. Well, it wasn't going to work _this_ time. I gave him a 'Yeah-right-why-would-I-believe-that' look and said:

"We are talking about this as soon as I get back from my classes today," I said, in a stern tone.

He shook his head, fiddling with his fluffy, white hair.

"Seriously, I'm fi-"

"You're not fooling me. We _will _talk when I get back," I said, brushing my ginger hair back behind my ears. "Now, have you seen my-"

"Coursework?" He grinned, finishing my sentence for me as he handed me my folder. He gave me an amused look when he saw my dumbfounded expression. "It was where you left it last night, on the table."

I blushed, embarrassed at my own stupidity. "Ooops!" I said grinning back. "Well, I'd better go, I don't want to be-" I glanced at my watch. "Shit! I'm late! Bye Ry! Love you!" I said pecking him on the cheek as I ran too the door, grabbing my roller-skates on the way out.

* * *

I ran all the way down the stairs. _'Shit. I can't believe I'm going too be late. Again.' _I thought, as I put on my roller-skates. I whizzed along the road, going faster than the speed of light (or so I liked too think…).

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's Akemi!" I sang to myself, getting louder and louder as I went faster and faster, when suddenly….

* * *

There was a loud... CRASH!

* * *

"Urgghhh….." groaned someone underneath me. Someone that I recognized extremely well from the photos that Ryou had stashed away, and that I had sneaked a peak at.

"Oh my god!" I said, as I sat up from my awkward position. "You're……."

* * *

Becca: Oh a cliffy!

_Akemi: Who IS it?_

_**Holli: Review and maybe I'll post the next chapter……Only then will you find out who it is.**_

Becca: And it is NOT the obvious, ok? FYI, Akemi means bright beauty in Japanese. Just thought I'd give you that tidbit of info.

_**Holli: Review, please!**_


	3. I need answers

_**Holli: I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I'm editing it just before Doctor Who starts, and so it's being rushed.**_

Becca: And we've just made some last minute plot changes.

_**Holli: Enjoy.**_

* * *

Akemi's POV

"Oh my god!" I said, as I sat up from my awkward position. "You're Yuugi!"

I stood up and looked at the man beneath me. Yes, he looked almost exactly the same as he looked in the pictures that were taken almost 10 years ago. The only differences were that he was wearing leather and that he was taller.

I offered him my hand and pulled him up. He gave me a puzzled frown as he brushed the mud off his jacket.

"Who are you?" He asked in a suspicious tone of voice. "And how do you know my name?"

"Well," I said, as I picked up my coursework that had been scattered everywhere when I bumped into him. "It's quite a long story and I've got to get too my classes, so I don't have time to tell it."

He frowned at me again. "I really would like to know how you know my name." He said.

"Well, if you meet me at Chino's Coffee at about 3, I can tell you all I know." I said.

After a short silence, he said: "But I don't know your name,"

"It's Akemi," I said. "So, will I see you there?"

He gave me a small smile. "It's a date," he said, and walked off.

* * *

I stood where I was, trying to take it in. I had just met one of my 'Dad's' old school friends from 10 years ago! He might know what's made my 'Dad' 'drift off'. I would have a few questions for Yuugi....

I couldn't concentrate properly through all my classes. I was too focused on my meeting with Yuugi. Would he know about my 'Dad's' past, and why he 'drifts off' more and more frequently? Or would he tell me who the white haired man in the pictures was. My dad had told me all their names. Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda, Anzu Mazaki, Yuugi Motou, Yami Yugi, Malik Ishtar, Yami Marik. All their names except the white haired guy. I knew that I needed to get some answers.

* * *

Becca: Aww! This chapter was basically filler then? I want to know what happens next!

_**Holli: Well, review, and you'll get the next chapter. I'm gonna try and upload it more quickly, to make up for the short chapter today.**_

Akemi: Yes! Review, and then I can find out who the white haired guy is!


	4. Coffee shop part 1

Becca: Sorry you had to wait so long for the update.

_**Holli: Enjoy**_

* * *

Akemi's POV

I raced down the road on my skates – being careful not to knock into anyone else this time – as soon as my lessons had finished. I _needed_ some answers.

I skidded to a halt outside Chino's coffee and glanced at my watch. It was 3 on the dot. I smiled, I loved to be on time for things. That was why I was so stressed when I was late. I took off my skates, replaced them with pumps, and walked inside.

I took a deep breath through my nose. Mmmm... I loved the smell of fresh coffee. I looked around and saw the spiky haired boy smiling at me.

I carefully smiled back and walked over to his table.

"Hi," he said, gesturing for me to sit down. "I was worried you might not come."

"Why?" I asked. "I was exactly on time."

"Well," he said. "When I thought it over, it made no sense. How could you bump into me, know my name, freely give me yours, and agree to meet me here at 3. It sounded pretty weird when I thought it over."

I smiled at him. "You're right. But the reason I invited you here was so you could give me some answers. I need to kno-"

"Hold on!" he said, interrupting me. "I thought _you_ were supposed to give _me_ the answers! I mean for instance, how do you know my name?"

I thought about it. "I'll tell you, if you tell me. Okay?"

"Okay. But how long do you think it will take? I mean, it's not like I don't have enough time – I'm pretty sure I do – but if it's going to take a while could we get some drinks? I mean this _is _a coffee shop."

"It shouldn't take too long, but we'll get drinks anyway. Excuse me!" I said, turning round and tapping the waitress on the back. "Can we order?"

"Of course!" she said, smiling and taking out her notepad. "Now, what do you want?"

"Okay... Rebecca," I said, reading her name label on the front of her uniform. "Can we have..." I glanced at the menu. "A hot chocolate and..." I looked at Yuugi.

"Two hot chocolates," he said.

* * *

"You have good taste," I said to Yuugi, as the waitress walked away. He smiled.

"Now," He said. "How do you know my name?"

"My dad told me it." I said.

"Your _dad?_"

"Well, you see, he has some pictures of you when you where younger and-"

Yuugi cut me off. "He has pictures of _me?_ When I was younger? Do I know your dad?"

"Well, I should think so, he was in the pictures too. You probably won't remember him, you haven't seen for at least nine years and-" I stopped, hearing the gasp that had come from Yuugi's mouth.

"What?" I asked. "Did I say something offensive?"

Yuugi was staring at me, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Akemi, I'm going to ask you something very important, something that could change everything. What is your Dad's name?"

"It-It's Ryou Bakura." I stuttered, taken aback by Yuugi's frozen face.

"Oh my god," he said, "You're _Ryou's daughter?"_

_**

* * *

Holli: Review!**_


	5. Coffee shop part 2

_**Holli: Sorry for the late update, I was in France for a couple of weeks. Becca is sick but says hi. **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Akemi's POV

I stared at Yuugi, who stood up, with a shocked look on his face.

"Y-y-yes," I finally managed to say.

"Oh. My. God." He said, sliding back down into his chair. He lifted his gaze up to my face.

"But, how?" He asked, after staring at me for a while. "You look about... 17?"

I nodded.

"And Ryou could only be 28 now." He gave me a puzzled frown. "So you must be...?"

"Adopted," I said, answering his unspoken question.

"Ryou never discussed plans of _adoption_."

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"It's not like I don't have the time."

"Well, I was out one night..." And so I launched into my tale.

_

* * *

_

~*/Flashback to 10 years ago/*~

* * *

_"Stupid girl," muttered Elsie, one of the big girls, whose turn it was to take us (the 'little kids' as Elsie has put it) out so we could spend our pocket money at the corner shop three streets away. _

_Tom, Jenny and Betsy were all out with their respective foster parents. I, having no foster parents, was the only one left._

_"Hurry up, won't you?" Elsie grumbeled, sounding cross. "I promised my boyfriend Jack I'd meet him at the cinema at 9. And it's already 7:30. That gives me only an hour and a half to get ready."_

_"You can't rush choosing sweets. Everyone knows that." I said to her, sternly._

_"Right, that's it," she said. "I'm going."_

_"But you can't leave me here!" I exclaimed._

_"Relax, you can pay for the sweets and walk back on your own. For god's sake, you're 7 now!" And with that, she left._

_"But it's dark..." I trailed off, staring at the chocolate in my hand._

_"Hurry up!" The man at the counter said, looking much less friendly now that Elsie had gone. "It's time to close the shop."_

_I bit my lip and walked over to the counter. The man frowned at me._

_"Well?" he asked in a scary tone. I lost my nerve._

_"Uh, nothing," I said, and put the chocolate back._

_'I can't believe Elsie would do that to me. She knows I hate the dark,' I thought, as I crossed the road._

_'She can be so mean someti-' _

_"OOF!" I tripped on my shoelace._

_I heard the honking of a car's horn, the squeal of a car's breaks and I felt it slam into me._

_I was flung through the air for what seemed like hours, but, in reality, was only seconds._

_I heard screams - some of which I was sure where mine - and I hit the ground._

_Pain... and then, nothing._

_

* * *

_

**Holli: Sorry it's so short. I would upload the next chapter aswell, but I'm uploading this in the break of England vs. USA football/soccer match, which I don't want to miss. I'll try to upload it tomorrow.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	6. Coffee shop part 3

_**Holli: Becca is now better and together we have tried to make this chapter longer and more detailed, which is why we haven't updated.**_

Becca: We hope you enjoy this longer chapter!

* * *

Akemi's POV

_~*/still in the flashback from 10 years ago/*~_

_

* * *

_

"Urggh..." The first thing that hit me was the pain. My head felt like it had been smashed into a brick wall a thousand times. It was throbbing like crazy.

_I groaned again and tried to roll over onto my side. Something began digging into my skin._

_Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. And screamed._

_I had no idea where I was! _

_I had expected to be at the 'Children's home', tucked up in the slightly squeaky bed, and waking up to see the giant poster of __Usagi Tsukino smiling brightly back at me._

_Instead, I was lying on a metal framed bed, on a lumpy mattress with a plain white duvet cover rather than my usual Sailor Moon one, in a dimly lit hospital room, the big energy saving lights flickering now and again. _

_There were scary looking machines opposite me, which were beeping and whirring. There were some colourful posters aswell - presumably for small children to look at - depicting 'Pudsy' the bear with various injurys. Two chairs where opposite my bed - presumably for visitors to sit on and talk to me (not that I'd be getting many visitors)._

_There were other beds too, dotted around the room. There were... about five or six of them. All of them had their curtains drawn around them, but I could hear the person in the bed next to me snoring._

_I sat up, noticing that for some strange reason my curtains weren't drawn, and screamed again!_

_I had noticed what was digging into my skin. It was a a plastic tube, with liquids flowing inside!_

_And it was attached to MY SKIN!_

_Normally, I hated hospitals - I had never liked there cold atmosphere, or the faint smell of antiseptic that always seemed to hang around in the air - but I REALLY hated the sight of all the tubes going in and out of people's bodies._

_I sat up in the bed, huddled up, with the blankets wrapped around me for warmth. _

_The tube was going out of my arm, and into a packet of some sort of funny coloured liquid._

_I stopped looking. I was feeling sick as I was. I didn't need to make myself feel worse._

_As I faintly heard the sound of voices, I quickly lay back down on the bed, and shut my eyes._

_"Is she going to be alright?" An anxious voice asked. It sounded soft, it had a British accent, and although I could tell that it was a male's voice, had a feminine quality._

_"Yes. She'll need to stay in the hospital for a few days though," It was the cool, clear and efficient voice of a well-trained female doctor that replied. "We found her identity in the back of her purse, and we've telephoned the Care Home were she lives."_

_"Care Home?" asked the unknown voice again. It sounded sad, and slightly guilty._

_"Yes. Sh-"_

_"Oh! I think she's waking up!" Exclaimed the British voice again._

_Inside, I groaned. Now I would have to talk to them._

_Playing along, I 'sleepily' rubbed my eyes, sat up and looked around me 'questioningly'._

_On the the two seats opposite my bed sat a woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail, with glasses and a big Doctor's coat on._

_But it wasn't her I was interested in. Next to her was a strange man(?) with long white hair, jeans and a stipey t-shirt. He had a worried expression on his face, and he looked very dishevelled with his rumpled clothes._

_They were both looking at me._

_"Um, hi," I said, feeling embarassed with the way they were both staring at me so intently._

_"Hello Akemi," The Doctor said to me. "My name is Dr. Rasul. This gentelman here is Mr. Bakura-"_

_"-Call me Ryou, please."_

_"Fine. This gentelman here is Ryou Bakura. Now, are you feeling okay?"_

_"Um... not really."_

_"What's the matter?"_

_"My head hurts, and so do my arms, and, well the rest of my body."_

_"Hmm..." The woman wrote something down on a notepad._

_"Do you remember anything about what happened?"_

_"Well, I went out to but sweets, and tripped on my lace, and there was a car - I think it hit me."_

_Ryou flinched at this._

_"Excuse me for asking," I said, trying my best to be polite. "But, who exactly are you?" I asked, referring to Ryou._

_"I'm the one... that... hit you. I was driving the car and I couldn't stop! I- I-I'm so sorry!" With this Ryou broke into sobs._

_I was shocked. I mean, it was an accident, why was he feeling so guilty. _

_"It doesn't matter that much!" I said. "I mean, it's not like anyone would miss me. I'm just another Care Home kid."_

_The man looked up at me, shocked. _

_"Y-y-you mean," he began, his voice trembling. "Y-you mean that no one would miss you?"_

_I bit my lip._

_"Excuse me," Dr Rasul interrupted us. "But I would like to attened to your injurys. You have broken your right arm, your left wrist, right leg, and snapped your Patella tendon. We'll need to bandage your wrist and put your arm and leg in a cast. You two can talk afterwards."_

_She walked off._

_"I've snapped my what?" I asked, having now idea what a Patella tendony thingy was._

_"The muscle holding your kneecap down has snapped," said Ryou, wincing. "You must be in a lot of pain."_

_At this point, Dr Rasul came back wheeling a wheelchair._

_"Mr. Bakura, if you wouldn't mind," she said, indicating to the wheelchair._

_Ryou took a hold of my legs, while Dr. Rasul took hold of my shoulder, and together, they managed to lift me into the wheelchair._

_"You will need to go and fill in some more forms," she said to Ryou, as she wheeled me off towards another part of the hospital. I turned around in my chair, and waved at Ryou, who waved back._

* * *

_~*/end flashback/*~_

* * *

"It was the start of a beautiful friendship," I said, lost in my memories as I stared out of the window.

I turned, and saw Yuugi staring at me, agast.

"Ryou _ran you over? _How did _that_ lead to him adopting you?"

* * *

_~*/Guess what! Another flashback to 10 years ago!/*~_

* * *

_I sat on the swing chair that was on the porch, picking my nails. _

_My injurys were long gone - the accident having been about 7 months ago - but I had continued to see Ryou._

_He had taken me on outings when I had my injurys, gone to physiotherapy with me, and generally been like a father figure._

_He would sometimes just sit there and daydream though, with a faraway look of longing in his eyes. Whenever I asked him what he was thinking, he would just brush it off. He was doing it so constantly though - I was determined to find out was daydreaming about. I knew what I daydreamed about. Him finally fostering me._

_I had been pestering him to foster me for months, and finally, he had agreed. The paperwork was taking AGES though._

_As I sat there, mulling over my thoughts, I didn't notice a certain whitenette creeping up on me._

_"BOO!" shouted Ryou, as he jumped in front of me, making me scream._

_"Ry!" I shouted with delight._

_"Calm down," he said, hugging me. "Today I have an extra special surprise for you!"_

_"You're taking me to the cinema?"_

_"No."_

_"The park?"_

_"No. More special."_

_"The ice cream factory?"_

_"FAR more special."_

_I dared to consider. "The foster papers are done?"_

_"Close enough! They're letting me adopt you! Isn't that wonderful?"_

_I just stood there, dazed by the fact that this man actually wanted me - ME, little Akemi, from a small family who died in a car crash, to PERMANANTLY LIVE WITH HIM! _

_"Akemi? What's the matter? Don't you like it. I mean, if you're not comfortable with that, I could alwa- OOF!"_

_He was cut off by me glomping him, and knocking him over._

_"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I squealed, hugging him tightly. "I love you Ry! You're the best!"_

* * *

_~*/ End Flashback/*~_

* * *

"Did you ever find out whta made him daydream like that?" Yuugi asked, fiddling with the Gigham table cloth.

"No. Do you know? Will you tell me?"

"Yes, Akemi, I know. And yes, I will tell you. But not today."

"Why?" I asked. I had waited 10 years to find out Ry's secret! I could hardly wait even longer!

"Because," Yuugi said, getting up and drinking the last of his drink. "I have got a date, and I believe Ryou would be suspicious if you got back any later. Same time, same place, tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yep, sure," I said, glancing at the clock. "HOLY SHIT! 5:45! Dad's gonna kill me! Bye Yuugi!" I said, as I quickly put on my rollarskates, and ran out of the shop.

'What's he gonna say when I get back this late? I promised I'd be back earlier today, so he could help me with my work before he left for his evening shift at work!' I thought, as I skated back home.

* * *

Becca: Did you like the longer chapter? Tell us in your reviews! (Hint hint! ^^)

_**Holli: We won't update unless you REVIEW! ^^**_


	7. More familliar faces

Becca: ARGH! IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE WE'VE UPDATED!

_**Holli: We have both got an extremely long list of excuses.**_

Becca: But we're not going to waste any more time by typing them up here.

_**Holli: Yes, on with the story!**_

* * *

Ryou's POV

* * *

I woke up to the sight of loads and loads of 2-D cherries. Cherries? Wasn't that the pattern on my tablecloth?

I lifted my head up and saw, to my surprise, that I had fallen asleep with my head on the table. Gracious! I must have been tired!

'I wonder why Akemi hadn't thought to wake me up...'

"Akemi!" I called out. "I'm awake now! You wanted some help with your coursework?"

I waited for a response, but she didn't reply.

"Akemi?" I said, standing up and wincing slightly at the scraping noise the chair made on the floor.

"Hello? Akemi, are you here?" I said, feeling slightly worried now.

I glanced at the bright red clock. Four thirty! I had been asleep for at least four hours! And Akemi had been home for an hour and half.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, expecting to see the usual sight of Akemi watching Family Guy on the television. But she wasn't there.

"Oh, she must be in her bedroom," I said, as I neared the stairs.

"Akemi!" I said, as I walked up the stairs. "Are you asleep?"

'Well, that was a silly question,' I thought to myself. 'She wouldn't answer if she was asleep.'

I softly knocked on the white door with the words 'AKEMI'S BEDROOM' stuck to it with blue-tac.

"'Kemi?" I asked, softly, opening the door. "You in here?"

I froze, realising she wasn't in there. WHERE COULD SHE BE?

* * *

I could not imagine for the life of me where Akemi was! School finished at ten to three. And it was now five fourty-five!

"She would tell me if she was... going out with a boy, wouldn't she?" I muttered aloud to myself, as I paced back and forth in the living room.

I glanced at the clock for what must have been the third time that minute.

"No," I told myself. "I shouldn't be stressing out over this. This sort of behaviour is normal for people her age, right? Teenagers are usually late home, right?"

I sat down on our cream couch, fiddling with my revealing top. My... revealing top? Why was I wea-

"Oh, Sugarplums! I forgot about work!" I glanced at my watch.

"I can't miss work!" I exclaimed, as I jumped up.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a post-it.

"Pen, pen, pen, pen, pe- PEN!" I said to myself as I finally found one.

I hurridly scribbled Akemi a note telling her where I was going, and stuck it to the fridge.

Then, hurrily downing a cup of tea, I grabbed my car keys and rushed out of the door.

* * *

I arrived at pLace _**((Nicked the name. ^^'))**_, the club where I worked as a waiter and helped at the bar.

As, usual, there was a large cue of people outside, their faces lit up by it's giant orange neon sign. I grinned as I walked past the queue, heading towards the staff entrance. Suddenly, I heard a very familiar voice...

"Please, Yuugi?" I would know that voice anywhere. It was Yami's. And he was talking to Yuugi?

I stood still, and turned to where the voices were coming from. Sure enough, sticking up above the crowd, were to very unique hairstyles.

I took a swift, having not seen either of the two duelists with their tri-coloured since the day before the insident.

I quickened my pace, not wanting them to spot me and recognize me. It would be easy for them to recognize me, with my snow-white hair, I stuck out quite a bit.

I practically ran to the staff entrance, sighing with relief as I made it inside without being recognized.

"Ah, Ryou," Masashi - my boss - said to me. "We were just talking about you."

"We?" I asked, not ssing nyone standing near him.

"Yes, we have a new employee. I want you to look after him, show him the ropes, that sort of thing. Ryou, I'd like you to meat Yami Marik."

Another familliar face stepped out of the shadows. My face froze into a mask of shock, mirroring the face of the man opposite me.

"Ryou?"

* * *

Becca: Another badly written chapter, sorry. ^^'

_**Holli: Please review, and we would appreciate some constructive critisism. No flames though!**_


End file.
